Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck
Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck is a What-if Death Battle. Description Disney vs Warner Bros.! Which cartoon duck will have the last laugh? Interlude Wiz: Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny, the rightful cartoon mascots of their rightful companies. Boomstick: And then there is also their ducky rivals who are literally ducks. Like Donald Duck, the hot-headed duck from Disney... Wiz: ...and Daffy Duck, the dimwit duck of Warner Bros. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Donald Duck Wiz: Donald Duck is the cartoon duck in sailor uniform we all love today. Boomstick: And that is despite that he is still overshadowed by Mickey Mouse. Wiz: He is quite the fighter when he needs to be... Boomstick: ...even though he never dreams of it. Wiz: However, when he does fight, it is mostly because of his temper losing. Boomstick: Like the Hulk, Donald does lose his temper that increases his strength and speed by a certain number; like the latest time he went berserk on Pete for having his nachos accidentally demolished. Donald: MY NACHOS! Wiz: Even though his temper is a weapon, it can also double as a weakness. Boomstick: But has accomplished certain, such as getting his own brand of white bread and orange juice. Wiz: So at least he will always try to keep up with Mickey. Pete: You'll get yours, Duck! Donald: Ya big Paluka! Daffy Duck Wiz: Daffy Duck is that freeloading, annoying, cartoon duck that we all know and love. Boomstick: Hey, who's saying that I love him? HE'S THE MOST ANNOYING MINOR CHARACTER IN WARNER BROTHERS HISTORY! Wiz: Not to mention the fact that he's kind of stupid… Boomstick: Yep, I wish he was in Duck Hunt. Then I could shoot him, shoot him while he's falling, and shoot the dog too. Wiz: Despite his inherent stupidity, Daffy has shown a natural tolerance for injury. Then again, all cartoon characters do... Boomstick: So that means I can shoot him in the face , like, 50 times, and he wouldn't die? This is getting funner and funner... Wiz: There are limits to his invulnerability. He can be stunned, knocked out, and pretty much anything else. Boomstick: So, he can only take, like, three bullets? That's not fun... Wiz: *sighs* Well, he has tricked people on occasion. He also seems to be a fast learner, shown when he got his barber's license while pretending to be his girlfriend, Tina. Boomstick: He is the single weirdest duck I have ever seen. Was he dropped on his head as a baby or something? Wiz: Eh, I always thought he was on LSD. Boomstick: Well, I guess it's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Daffy Duck: You're Dephbicable! Fight We see Donald Duck getting ready to go fishing, he casts his pole in the pond until it shrugged, Donald thought he caught a fish, but sees that it was Daffy Duck pulling it away from him. Daffy: Sorry, chum, but no fishing here. Donald: (angrily) Is that so? Daffy: Yep. Donald: We'll see about that. FIGHT! Donald runs to Daffy, but Daffy jumps over him. Daffy: Woo-Hoo, Woo-Hoo, Woo-Hoo-Hoo-Hoo! Then Daffy punches Donald while wearing a boxing glove. Then Donald gets up and uses his pole to whack Daffy some, but Daffy dodges those and tricks Donald again with a drawing on a tree of himself for the running Donald to run into. Then just as Daffy thought he'd won the fight and is about to raid through Donald's picnic, Donald gets so furious and charges at Daffy yet again, this time giving him a series of heavy punches with one more punch to send him flying, then Donald uses his fishing pole to coil around Daffy's neck, and causes him to be hanged to his death K.O.! Results Boomstick: Looks like duck season is over. Wiz: While both cartoon ducks are durable, Donald surpassed Daffy on strength and speed, and he has more fighting experience. Boomstick: And it was all done with his temper. Wiz: Right, especially when he used it on Pete for his destroyed plate of nachos. Boomstick: Guess Daffy should not have hang around with Donald. Wiz: The winner is Donald Duck. Trivia * This is Maxevil's thirty-first Death Battle. Who would you be rooting for? Donald Duck Daffy Duck